The invention relates to a connector joint for rod-like elements for forming in particular three-dimensional carrying or support frames.
It is known in the construction of support frames to use joints which are provided with uniformly spaced threaded holes in which similarly threaded rods can be screwed.
The disadvantage of this system is that the connector elements, i.e. the joints, and rods must be provided with threads. Since in addition the rods must be rotated to screw them in they must be subdivided so that the threaded sections can be rotated relative to each other and fixed.
It is also known to form joints out of elastic material and to provide the connector rods on their ends with ball-shaped heads which snap into correspondingly ball-shaped recesses in the joints.
Connections of this type can however only withstand small forces.